


Cathexis

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, POV First Person, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Cathexis (n.)- investment of mental or emotional energy in a person, object, or ideaKoharu. She had to go through such unfortunate events at such a young age. I can't say that I know her pain, but I know hardship, and even though it varies from person to person, I know that it can cause as much harm as it can cause strength.Of all people, why must she have her heart set on this man? I'm not saying that Inuyasha's any better when it comes to dealing with women and thinking about a domestic life but why him?No. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She has no one. He's doing the best he can.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku & Sango (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5





	Cathexis

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this drabble takes place around chapter 147 of the manga. It is based on the events of Koharu being reacquainted with Miroku and meeting Inuyasha and co. The scenarios that follow are no longer based on the manga and are a work of fiction.

I crouched down by the river bank to fill my container with water. Before I could pull it back, something swung at me from the side, startling me. I didn't have the time to register that I was up against a person as I had already hit the man on the head with my water container.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice yelled from a ways off. The man I had hit backed away quickly as I stood to face a beaten up-looking fellow on a horse.

"Likewise, who are you?" I asked. "You do seem to be ordinary humans, but..." The same man that attacked me mumbled something to the man on the horse. He whispered something to himself and then to his companion before two other men along with the first man started to surround me after declaring aloud, "Yessir!"

I looked from one pair of eyes to the next, noticing their predatory gaze. Letting _Hiraikotsu_ slip off my shoulder, I held my weapon close, ready to attack. I heard a rustle come from the tall grass before something red flashed before my eyes and I heard Inuyasha bark at the men. He managed to knock the leader, as I assume him to be, off his horse and was already pummelling the rest when I had come to terms with what was happening in front of me.

As the men scurried away, screaming apologies and begs of mercy, a girl came from the tall grass. What could a girl be doing out here? All alone?

"Um," she hesitantly approached me.

"They were after you?" I was answered with a shaky nod. 

"Don't worry about them now," I reassured her.

"Sango-chan," Kagome called out from behind me.

"What happened," came Miroku's statement. I say statement because it was almost as though he already knew what had transpired and only said those words for the sake of everyone. I was about to tell him the strange encounter I had with those men when I stopped.

He was looking at the girl beside me. Had she caught his eye already?

"Miroku-sama!" I blinked.

"I'm Koharu!" The girl exclaimed as she threw her arms at the said man. Was she in a trance? Did those men do something to her before they chased her? Was that why she was running away? Or, was she sick? Were they actually trying to help her? Who were they? Who was _she_?

"Oh! From that time..." Realisation dawned upon the monk's face and I tried to suppress the urge to hit him. Even if he had been acquainted with her, his hands have been on her for too long. How long did he intend to keep her in his arms like that? And what _time_? What time did he have to meet a child?

As they continued their talk, their conversation drifted over to Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, and I. Koharu started talking about how she'd met Miroku, how he was the only one nice to her. I feel like I need to have an in-depth conversation with her on how 'nice' people truly act and how to distinguish them from those who only act nice to get what they want.

"And so, he asked me to bear his child." Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, and I, who were fully engrossed in her storytelling quickly backed away after hearing those words.

"Hey, what are you retreating for?" Miroku asked, clueless. "Miroku-sama, you'd even say that to a _child_!" Kagome fumed.  
"Beast." I seconded from beside her.

\---

Koharu. She had to go through such unfortunate events at such a young age. I can't say that I know her pain, but I know hardship, and even though it varies from person to person, I know that it can cause as much harm as it can cause strength.

Her level of thinking is enough for me to know that she's not as weak as she may outwardly seem, but even so, she is but a child. Before we leave this place, it is only best to make sure that she doesn't slip into the wrong hands.  
  


Speaking of wrong hands, I quietly listened as Inuyasha reminded Miroku that we can't let the girl travel with us, no matter how hard she pleaded. _And she pleaded._

Of all people, why must she have her heart set on _this_ man? I'm not saying that Inuyasha's any better when it comes to dealing with women and thinking about a domestic life but why him?

"Find somewhere safe for her?" Inuyasha questioned Miroku's bargain wearily. I could tell that he wasn't too keen on having to talk to the townspeople about a girl he barely knew. I don't blame him. I'd be hesitant as well, but Miroku's moral code seems to be serving its purpose. He was intent on finding a place he'd be satisfied with before we leave.

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "You'll have to do that on your own. Make sure she finds a safe place, or whatever you have to do. You're pretty great at making deals anyway."

I gave a sigh as Miroku walked away, satisfied with the decision they had come to make.

"I get that it's his nature, but why say that to a child? He's twisted in more ways than I thought," Inuyasha mumbled absentmindedly, resting his chin on his palm and getting ready for a quick nap. I continued watching Miroku until he disappeared from my sight.

I understand that she is still too young, but she had managed to escape from those horrible people on her own, and she seems smart enough. Would it be too much to ask Koharu to find a place for herself?

No. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She has no one. He's doing the best he can.

I shook the negative thoughts from my mind as I left Inuyasha who was already snoozing in front of the hut we were staying in. I need to take a walk. That will clear my mind.

\---

"Inuyasha, that's enough. I will talk to her alone," Miroku declared, cutting the said _hanyō_ off. We had been talking to Koharu, trying to persuade her to stay, but she had been countering our attempts and trying to persuade us to let her come.

The poor girl seemed close to tears as Inuyasha held his ground and rejected bargain after bargain that she made. Miroku came just in time to stop him from snapping at her.

We watched as Miroku led Koharu off, still staying close but keeping their distance to make sure that their conversation was unreachable to our ears; except Inuyasha's, who was reporting almost everything he heard to Kagome.

"Is that supposed to persuade her to stay?" He asked no one in particular. Miroku had the girl in his arms as they spoke. Too close for comfort, in my opinion.

"It seems just like seduction, doesn't it," Kagome mumbled, as though reading my thoughts. Exactly.

" _Sheesh_. Clinging together like that," I uttered, casting a glance towards the duo we were spying on. "That will just leave a lingering affection, won't it?"

Kagome continued watching them but I felt the _inu-hanyō_ 's eyes stay on me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Maybe this is just my imagination, but, Sango, haven't you been a bit on edge lately?"

I felt my heart drop to my stomach at his question and glared at him. Did he dare question me? I am as concerned as anyone for her well being and her being so close with Miroku would only hurt her when he left. I am only vexed at the fact that he is, unknowingly or not, leading her on with those sweet words and soft touches.

"It is just your imagination." I snapped. Why would I be on edge for any other reason than being concerned about a poor girl's safety?

I marched away from them, refusing to be part of viewing that display any longer. I didn't need the image of his body tangled with hers to be etched into my mind any further than it already had been.

\---

For a reason unbeknownst to me, Kagome managed to persuade Inuyasha to stay a night in this village. He reasoned out that it was because he was afraid that Koharu's eyes were going to be drought-dry if she didn't stop crying, but that reason is highly unlikely. I'm not ruling out the fact that he could have actually come to empathise with her, but judging by the colour dusting his cheeks, I can't be wrong.

Knowing it or not would not benefit me in any way, and it is none of my business, so I have no desire to find out what Kagome had done to tame such a wild man, but for her I am grateful. At least now I know that Inuyasha can rationalise things and open his mind to other options other than his opinions.

The day had gone on uneventfully, but that was to be expected when we weren't travelling. Before I knew it, the moon had replaced the sun, and we were getting ready to sleep. I laid there, staring up at the ceiling of the hut.

"Sango-chan, are you awake?" I heard Kagome whisper from my right. I turned my head to look at her and give a silent nod to respond.

"We've got a long day of traveling tomorrow so I hope you get some rest... I know it's not my business, but I really think that you're special to Miroku-sama. You're special to him in a different way from how special I am to him, you know? I mean, he's a good friend and I'm sure that's how he considers me as well; a friend, a companion, a comrade. But you're different, I can tell. So I hope that... I hope you won't let this whole ordeal with Koharu make you forget that. You shouldn't be worried."

A small smile graced my lips as I whispered a quiet, "thank you."

That was sweet of her to do that; to say all those things. I had been trying to keep the issue at the back of my mind for the whole day, and so far it had been working. But now that I'm reminded of Koharu, I feel amazed once again at how Kagome can take neither side yet still care for both. She is truly a unique girl.

She turned on her side, facing away from me and instead to the wall as she said her goodnight, and soon enough I could hear her even breathing as she slumbered.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, I sat up and slowly made my way out of the hut. Inuyasha was supposed to be keeping guard. I didn't see him outside, but knowing him, he was probably settled comfortably atop some tree's branch, watching like a hawk.

Kagome's words drifted back to me as I walked farther from the hut.

_You're special to him in a different way._

_You're different, I can tell._

_You shouldn't be worried._

I smiled again as I thought of her last words. Worried? Me? There was nothing to worry about.

I approached Miroku as he sat on the grass, looking up at the stars. He noticed my presence and a serene smile found its way to his lips.

"Sango," he breathed out as if he was tasting my name on his tongue. He reached a hand for me and I took it. I made myself comfortable beside him but he had other plans. His arm slid around me, pulling me off my spot and caging me in his arms instead. His nose nuzzled against the side of my head as he took in the scent and feel of my hair.

"Sango," he whispered again and I responded by tilting my head up to nuzzle my nose, chilled from the evening breeze, against the skin of his neck. I could feel him shiver at the coldness I had playfully rubbed on him and I hummed in satisfaction. Who wouldn't want a man like him weak to their touch?

His arms tightened around me as he hugged me with his whole body. A hum of content left him as he found solace in my silence and warmth.

"My Sango..."

Indeed, there was nothing to worry about. I am his, and he is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble that I haven't gone back to edit in a while. I'm looking forward to feedback on this! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, thank you for reading! MirSan has been the prime motivation for me to watch Inuyasha back then and I have always wanted more screentime on their relationship.


End file.
